Negan x Lucille Fluff
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Fluffy with hints of smut Negan x Lucille


**This was a request from anon on Tumblr... thought I'd share for fun :)**

Lucille smiled to herself in the car as she pulled into the driveway and thought back to that Friday afternoon at work as she glanced down at the cell phone in her cup holder. It was a habit for her to use the speaker phone option for the sheer fact that she had her hands free to do whatever else she needed to do. That day it almost left her coworkers with too much information as her lighthearted conversation with her husband quickly grew racy on his end.

"Stressful week?" Negan had asked, prompting a sigh from Lucille that confirmed his suspicions. "Why don't you draw a bath and pour yourself a glass of wine so when I get home..." That was when she swiftly picked up the phone from her desk, clicked off the speaker phone and accepted a chuckle from her coworker Rhonda who had been spared the rest of the dirty things Negan had planned for the two of them. He, however, got a kick out of the fact that his wife had been driven to red blushed cheeks from his word choice.

They had been married for a year and Negan always managed to keep Lucille guessing. When he spoke to her in such a way with his deep, scratchy voice she still got chills that ran the length of her back.

She knew her husband wouldn't be home until a good half-hour or so after her. The air had a chilling bite that smelled like the precursor to the predicted snowstorm that was supposed to take place overnight and so Lucille decided that a bath would be the perfect lead-in to some foreplay once Negan got home. A part of her loved to egg him on with a good tease.

Lucille killed the engine and hurried inside to get out of the looking cold and decided that a glass of wine would be her only priority as she drew bath water for herself. From the back of the bathroom closet she located a lavender bath bomb and tossed it into the hot water as it steamed up from the tub.

While Lucille preferred the sweetness of a white wine she decided red was a sexier choice and helped herself to a tall glass of Merlot, sipping it in the kitchen while the water continued to run.

One by one she made her way through the house, pulling the shades or blinds closed to seclude her and Negan from the outside world. It also gave her the freedom to strip off her clothing prematurely without the risk of being spotted from the neighboring homes. With that, she removed the sweater she wore over black work pants and swiftly stripped down to nothing, smirking to herself as she took another sip of wine.

Lucille wandered around feeling a sense of vulnerable freedom in her purest form though to some degree felt like the minutes were lagging as they led up to Negan's arrival. She checked the bath several more times as the water climbed near the tops of the porcelain interior and turned off the faucet when it was just shy by a few inches.

An idea popped into her mind and rather than immediately hop in the bath as she has longed to do she placed her wine glass on the edge, hurried back downstairs, shuddering from the light chill that hung in the air. From the liquor cabinet she reached for a bottle of bourbon, perching herself on her toes to reach it from the higher shelf that was more suitable for her six-foot-two husband than herself. In the freezer was a glass he specifically kept cold for when he enjoyed the saucy beverage and without hesitation Lucille gave a generous pour of Negan's drink of choice into the glass to complement her wine.

She brought her lips to the cold glass, sipping the warm whiskey and making a face as she did. Lucille has no idea how he enjoyed drinking such a liquor but she knew he wasn't overly fond of the wine she indulged in from time to time.

Lucille had intended on leaving the glass of bourbon on the table for Negan to see as he came home, though before she could put it down the front door opened, making her jump with a startled laugh as he entered their home.

A widespread grin immediately took over his face when he saw his named wife holding a glass of his best bourbon directly in front of him. They made eye contact, forcing a matching smile to take over Lucille's face and she snickered, holding the drink up.

"Bourbon?" She ran her tongue across her teeth making him laugh and look down for a brief second before immediately taking in her figure from top to bottom again.

"I'd fuckin' love some." Negan took a moment to acknowledge the drawn shades and then approached where she stood with her arm outstretched. He removed the glass from her hand and set it down on the table before pulling her to him in a long kiss. "I was talking about you," Negan purred the words in her ear. One hand dropped to her lower back and the other trailed down her stomach. "I'd fucking love some."

Lucille smiled up at him, matching his playful squint as the pupils of his eyes filled in a shade darker as they swelled with desire. She accepted another long kiss, massaging his tongue with her own and then slowly undid the belt around his waist as they kissed.

"Join me in the bath," Lucille whispered against his lips.

"Fuck yeah," he said in a low, gravelly voice back. Negan accepted another kiss on the lips and then reached for the drink Lucille had poured for him as she brushed past him, drawing a hand across his abdomen as she did.

Negan closed his eyes and took a swig from the glass. He kicked off his boots by the table, not bothering to put them in their proper place and then trailed his wife to the bathroom adjacent to their bedroom where the lavender scent had taken over the small space.

Lucille took her time getting into the tub, purposely allowing Negan to feast his eyes on every part of her that he had been daydreaming about since that afternoon. When she finally skunk beneath the small collection of bubbles she grinned at him, daring him to join her with her eyes.

As she sipped on her glass of wine Negan peeled off his shirt and dropped his pants, unable to hide his arousal though not at all shy about it. He quickly joined her in the steamy bath with a sigh as he placed his drink down on the ledge.

"To us?" Lucille raised her glass and Negan reached back for the bourbon, tapping his against hers. They each took a sip and he smacked his lips together.

Negan used his first two fingers to wave her to him prompting Lucille to place her glass down and glide across the way so they were face to face again. She positioned her hands on his thighs beneath the water and planted a single kiss on his lips as both of their eyes closed.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Lucille asked him, keeping her eyes closed as his hands began to explore her body.

"Even better than my fantasies." Negan snickered against her lips. "You might be in trouble honey."

She glided back and rested her hands on his shoulders, meeting his stare with her own. "Why's that?"

"Because..." amusement clung to his features, highlighted by a set of dimples on either side of his hefty smile. "You're going to get snowed in here with me... and my dick is signed in for some serious overtime."

Lucille laughed. "Well since I'm the boss..." she raised her eyebrows making him chuckle again. "Then I will approve that overtime."

"Could be hours."

"I can keep up." She kissed him again, this time taking the lead and making it last with wholehearted passion.

Negan moaned against her mouth and repositioned her so she straddled him. "Well then..." he kissed her again. "Let's fuckin' get to work."


End file.
